Nathan H. Juran
Naftuli "Nathan" Hertz Juran (September 1, 1907 - October 23, 2002) was an American film art director and film director who along with Richard Day and Thomas Little is most noted for winning the Academy Award for Best Art Direction of a black and white film in 1942 for How Green Was My Valley and for directing science fiction and fantasy films such as Attack of the 50 Foot Woman. He was also the brother of quality guru Joseph M. Juran. Life and career Juran was born to a Jewish family in Gura Humorului, Romania . In 1912, he immigrated to America with his family, settling in Minneapolis, Minnesota. He earned a bachelor's degree in Architecture from the University of Minnesota. He also spent a summer studying at the École des Beaux-Arts before earning a master's degree in Architecture from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. With the construction industry at a standstill due to the Great Depression, Juran moved to Los Angeles, where he landed a job as a draftsman in the art department at RKO Radio Pictures. He later moved to 20th Century Fox, where he became art director on How Green Was My Valley. Juran enlisted in the Navy during the Second World War and was assigned to first the Office of Strategic Services and then to the Royal Air Force Intelligence Center. He began his career as an art director, winning an Oscar for his work on How Green Was My Valley (1941), and a nomination for The Razor's Edge (1946). His other credits in the field included Charley's Aunt (1941), Winchester '73 (1950), and Harvey (1950). As a director, his best-known efforts were in the science fiction and fantasy genres, often with producer Charles H. Schneer, among which were Attack of the 50 Foot Woman, 20 Million Miles To Earth, The Brain from Planet Arous, Jack the Giant Killer, The Deadly Mantis, The 7th Voyage of Sinbad and First Men in the Moon (based on the novel by H.G. Wells). His television work included instalments of Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, Lost in Space, and Land of the Giants. In 1999, he was honored with the Lifetime Career Award by the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy and Horror Films, USA. He died at the age of 95 in Palos Verdes, California. Filmography * How Green Was My Valley (1942) * The Black Castle (1952) * Drums Across the River (1954) * The Deadly Mantis (1957) * 20 Million Miles To Earth (1957) * The 7th Voyage of Sinbad (1958) * The Brain from Planet Arous (1958) * Attack of the 50 Foot Woman (1958) * Jack the Giant Killer (1962) * First Men in the Moon (1964) * The Boy Who Cried Werewolf (1973) References External links * Category:American art directors Category:American film directors Category:American people of Romanian-Jewish descent Category:Best Art Direction Academy Award winners Category:Massachusetts Institute of Technology alumni Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:People from Minneapolis, Minnesota Category:Romanian Jews Category:Romanian emigrants to the United States Category:University of Minnesota alumni Category:United States Navy sailors Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:People of the Office of Strategic Services Category:1907 births Category:2002 deaths de:Nathan Juran fr:Nathan Juran it:Nathan H. Juran nl:Nathan Juran pt:Nathan Juran ru:Юран, Натан fi:Nathan Juran